We propose to evaluate the effectiveness of the Health Justice Men in Life Environments (MILE) Intervention -- adapted from the Men of African American Legacy Empowering Self (MAALES) Project -- a newly developed, culturally congruent intervention to reduce HIV risk-related behaviors and improve psychosocial outcomes among post-incarcerated men who have sex with men and women (MSMW). The small group MILE intervention involves six two-hour group sessions, lead by two ethnically matched co-facilitators. In addition, control and intervention participants will received ongoing access to support services for successful reentry. In the proposed study, we will conduct a Phase 2a test of the intervention with a total of 260 MSMW, evenly randomized to intervention and control conditions. Survey assessments will occur at baseline and immediately and 3-months post intervention conclusion, with STD testing at baseline and three months. This project will be among the first to develop and test an HIV risk-reduction intervention designed specifically for African American post-incarcerated MSMW. Study aims are as follows: (1) to describe the social and sexual networks of recently incarcerated, bisexual African American men and examine factors [unreadable] associated HIV risk in this population; and (2) to evaluate the impact of the Health Justice MILE intervention on rates of condom use, sex while under the influence, and number of sex partners; (3) to evaluate the impact of the Health Justice MILE on HIV stigma and racial/cultural pride; and (4) to evaluate the impact of the Health Justice MILE on STD incidence among recently incarcerated bisexual, African American men. The intervention will be implemented by The Center for Health Justice - a community-based HIV prevention and care advocacy organization that has worked with incarcerated and post-incarcerated populations since 1997 - in collaboration with study investigators. This rapid adaptation and implementation approach should increase the dissemination and applicability of the intervention to other locales and settings should it prove to be effective. LAY DESCRIPTION: Reducing HIV and STD infection risk among African American men who have sex with men and women (MSMW) requires interventions that address incarceration and bisexuality. This project aims to evaluate a new intervention - Health Justice MILE - to reduce risk behavior and STDs among recently incarcerated African American MSMW using a culturally congruent, small group intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]